In actual practice, such slicers are used, for example, to cut food such as cold cuts or fish at points of sale for fresh food. Here, the slicers are driven by an electric motor that is adapted to the network voltage on site. Furthermore, if the slicers are used continuously, they can generate an excessive heat load as a result of the heating up of the motor, which is undesired, especially in the case of food that is supposed to be processed at cool temperatures.